


Sonorous

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [174]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo learns how to speak Cat.





	

“Kylo… what are you doing?”  


“I am… learning to speak Cat.”  


“Cat isn’t a language. Or, it isn’t a language _you_ can speak, as you lack the body parts.”  


“Hux, it’s not all about _voice_ and _body_. Speech is… thought, too.”  


“Yes, and I’m sure she thinks you look ridiculous right now.”  


Okay, so Hux has a point. He is on his knees, butt in the air, dropped down onto his forearms to present a small (as small as he can be) cat-like shape. But this is _important._

“She thinks we look ridiculous anyway, walking around, bald and on two legs.”  


“…point conceded.” Hux pulls his gloves off, pacing around them.  


Kylo continues to stare, and slowly lid his eyes.

“Don’t you need to meow?” Hux asks.  


“No.”  


“Why not?”  


“Because I am using the _Force_.”  


“And that meows for you?”  


 _You know how it works_.

“I thought we said no bedroom voice in front of Millicent.”  


“It’s only bedroom voice if I say sexy things in your head! Would you let me converse with your cat in peace?”  


“Fine! But if she craps herself, you’re cleaning her up.”  


***

“HUX.”  


“WHAT?”  


“HUX YOUR CAT.”  


“WHAT ABOUT MY CAT?”  


“YOUR CAT… IS SHE DEFINITELY A SHE?”  


“WELL I HAVEN’T ASKED HER WHAT PRONOUNS SHE USES, BUT SHE - why are we shouting? Yes, she has lady parts.”  


“Why does she sound like a deep, vaguely appealing, trustworthy man?”  


“…WHAT?”  


“I don’t make the rules. Hux, I think your cat… uhm…”  


“TELL HER TO STOP RIGHT NOW.”  


“Why?”  


“Because - she’s called _Millicent_. Not _Maurice_.”  


“What if she wants to be Maurice?”  


“…stop talking to my cat right now, we are not engaging in feline gender politics over your Force-melding.”  


“…she likes Millicent, and ‘she’. She just thinks deep thoughts, apparently.”  


“I don’t want to know how you communicated gender with my pet, Kylo. Stop it right now.”  


“She also said you’re an uptight meanie.”  


“ _Now you’re making things up_.”  


“Ask her yourself!” Kylo teases, and picks the ginger ball of fluff up. “She says you should shout less.”  


Hux visibly counts to ten, and only stops when his cat is presented to him. Even then, there’s a pause where he sulks before he pets her.

(He daren’t tell Hux what Millicent _really_ thinks. He’d never recover.)


End file.
